


i can never tell what’s real anymore

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [56]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The flowers felt soft on his hands.He could hold them, if he tried, if he concentrated enough. He did once, and he got so excited and happy about it that it instantly fell through his hands as they turned transparent once more, and he had instantly stopped and looked down at the flower.or, Wilbur’s a ghost who just likes flowers
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: the dream team fics [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	i can never tell what’s real anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hi wrote this on my notes app skdbjsbd 
> 
> hhhh have a midterm in about 20 minutes and wrote this for comfort
> 
> dedicated to jannat bc she gets too many asks from em skdhdjdh
> 
> title from remember when by wallows

The flowers felt soft on his hands.

He could hold them, if he tried, if he concentrated enough. He did once, and he got so excited and happy about it that it instantly fell through his hands as they turned transparent once more, and he had instantly stopped and looked down at the flower.

“Awwww.” He frowned, staring at it, and he didn’t stop until there was the crunching of leaves, and when he looked up, Techno was stepping out of the forest. “Techno! Hi!”

“Hello, Wilbur.” Techno says fondly, a small smile on his face, and Wilbur stands up excitedly, the flower forgotten in the moment.

“Hi!” He says again, and Techno chuckles. “Do you mind if I come along with you? It gets really lonely out here, with no one to talk to.”

“Of course, Wilbur, you don’t need to ask.” Techno tells him, and quietly, he follows.

He walks side by side to him, staring idly at his feet as they don’t make footprints in the snow, and it doesn’t even really register in his mind until a few minutes later that they’re in snow.

“We’re in snow?” He says aloud, and when Techno nods, he claps excitedly. “Fun!”

“I know, right?” Techno says, and he just smiles. “Is it alright if I take you to meet Phil?”

“Yeah!” He exclaims excitedly. “I haven’t seen Phil in a while! Is he still doing good? I hope he has my present that I gave him still.”

“I bet he does.” Techno tells him, and he just smiles.

They arrive soon enough, and Wilbur settles beside Techno easily as they wait for Phil to answer the door.

“Did you two build all of this?” He asks, eyes wide as he looks around, and Techno nods. “That’s really cool!”

“Phil planned most of it.” Techno explains easily, “He just told me where to place blocks and I just did that. Wasn’t as hard as you would think.”

“I couldn’t imagine building something as beautiful as this, though.” Wilbur says, looking around again, and Techno opens his mouth to say something, but the opening of the door interrupts him.

“Techno? What are you-?” Phil starts, but he cuts himself off the moment his eyes land on Wilbur, and he smiles, wide. His eyes flicker down to his chest, though, and he shifts, slightly, hiding the mark in the folds of his fabric. “Wilbur! I haven’t seen you in a while!”

“Hi, Phil!” He smiles, and follows the man in as they go. He’s dressed like he’a in war, with his swords strapped across his back and regular shoes on, but Wilbur doesn’t question him (he never does).

“Hello, Wilbur.” Phil smiles, and they break into small talk, Wilbur talking about everything that he’s seen, and he’s nearly done when the sound of shouting reaches his ears.

“What’s the noise?” He asks, cocking his head, and Phil doesn’t get a chance to answer before Techno is running out the door.

“Shit, I- Wilbur, I’ll be right back, okay?” Phil tells him, standing up from the table quickly, “Just don’t get hurt.”

“I won’t!” He says brightly, and Phil watches him, just a few seconds, before sighing and running out of the room. Wilbur only watches for a moment before following.

The sun is bright outside, reflecting on the snow. There were also bodies fighting in front of him, blood hitting the snow, but there was something else.

There was a flower in front of him.

He leaned down to try and pick it up.

**Author's Note:**

> @newtsmas on tumblr


End file.
